Damn You Cupid!
by Kesoo-chan
Summary: “Forget all about him and I’ll love you back, Sakura.” “You can erase me and all our memories, Sakura, just tell me you love me too.” “I love Neji, but I love Sasuke too. Can I have both?” OK! CUT! AU, SASUSAKU/NEJISAKU
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:  
**This fanfiction is an AU. Don't like AU, don't read and no flame... /heart

**Full Summary:**

**Neji;** the hottest guy in Konoha High. **Sakura;** the prettiest and best actress in Konoha High. **Sasuke;** the hot teen actor and model and now studies in Konoha High.

Neji and Sakura's been seeing each other for a so long now, everybody thinks their the hottest couple in the whole school. But when they broke up for some "GIRL", Sakura's childhood best friend came back as a normal student, Sasuke.

As a friend, Sasuke helps Sakura take Neji back! They plan to act like their seeing each other since Neji and Sakura broke up.

But what if… Sakura fell in love with Sasuke but still in loved with Neji?

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Damn You, Cupid!_**  
_**Chapter One:  
**__**Acting is Silly  
**__**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**_

Ding dong ding ding…

It feels like a thousand years to go back here in school. And again, it felt so new. Everywhere I look I see the faces of friends that look so happy to see each other again also a new faces who look so shy yet being approached by the old ones. I miss my friends too; Ino is my best friend, Hinata too. We've known each other like for lifetime but now, I miss someone special, someone who can never be replaced in my heard.

"Sakura!"

Neji…

I turn my head and see My Neji running towards me, waving his hand and all stuff. He looks so exited, but not exited as I do.

"Neji!" I exclaimed clinging on his neck. He was stopped because of me and I look up to him with my smiles. "I missed you soo much!" I cried with my puppy dog eyes. Neji just laughed for what I said, but I didn't expect that, I expect something more, like, I missed you too and I don't want you to lose in my sight again. I know it sounds so mushy and gooey stuff, but I'm so in love with him!

"We've been seeing each other while summer brake, Sakura," Neji said with a silly smile stuck on his face. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm being obsessed with him but I can't take it when I haven't seen him for long.

I pouted and he just laugh at me, I don't see anything that can be funny. "What's so funny?" I asked glaring at him making him feel that I'm digging a hole in his face by glaring. He stopped laughing and kissed my temple just to make me calm, and I actually did.

"Sorry, it's just," he said scratching his head and looked down. Something is wrong. Neji never look anywhere if his talking to me, there's always an eye-to-eye contact.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with an expressionless face and smiled… but I can tell he forced himself to smile, and it look so bad! I want to see the real smile of Neji's! Ahg, stop being so 'he's mine' stuff Sakura! Something's wrong!

"Nothing," he said forcing his lips to make a curve line. DAMN IT!

"Hey, Sakura!" I heard a call that's coming this way, Neji turned his head and I raised my head over Neji's shoulder to see who's calling.

Ino is running toward us waving while she straggle poor Hinata with her. They stopped in front of us, panting, sweating and laughing.

"What's up?" I asked and waited for their answer while they catch their breath. Ino is a very loud girl, you see, she loves shouting and yelling, that's her hobby. While Hinata is a very, I mean VERY shy girl. She always looks down when she talks to people that makes her feel… well, maybe uncomfortable and SHY. Haha…

"I'm so excited!" Ino exclaimed while hugging me tight.

"H-hey, did you ate something sweet this morning?" I asked with a comical voice and still didn't stop Ino from hugging me too tight.

"Aaaw, shut up, Sakura, I just missed my best friends so much!" she exclaimed again squeezing me more. My face is turning violet and I straggle myself away from the arms of death. "I missed you, Hinata-chan, and the school!" she continued and Neji laughed.

"You miss the school?" Neji managed to say breaking his laughter. Ino loosen her arms and hissed at Neji. Well, I hate to admit, but this time Neji rescued me. I exhaled once Ino let go of me and still catching my breath.

"AND WHAT WAS THAT FOR, HYUGA?" Ino exclaimed, enough for the whole world to hear. Neji didn't answer, his hands on his stomach and he kept laughing.

Ding dong ding ding…

"Uh, I think we have to go now," Hinata said breaking the tension between the angry Ino and the laughing cousin of hers. Oh yeah, Hinata and Neji are cousins, it's really hard to believe right now, but if you just met Neji he's quite and don't laugh too much like now. And how'd he met? Duh, because of her, what do you expect?

"Yeah yeah, let's go now," Neji said while passing through Ino and Hinata and I'm sure he'll hold my hand, hihih, any minute now and my friends will squeal and giggle to death, envy me, girls! My boyfriend is the hottest guy in school! Woot! And he's mine! "Hey, what are you waiting for?" What? I turn my head and saw Neji, Hinata and Ino not too far from me. NEJI LEFT ME BEHIND! I can smell something fishy around here, and I really don't like it. Neji always holds my hands!

Ding dong ding ding…

Aw man, Neji and I have different classrooms; frankly this sucks! Ahg! I want to be with Neji all the time. _Sigh… _At least Sir Iruka will be our homeroom teacher. I wonder what'll happen to Neji and me after ten years? _Tee-hee,_ lemme see, I want two kids, and a dog!

"Okay, class, you can have a short brake," Iruka sensei said while gathering his things. I went out of my classroom with the girl named TenTen with me, she's a new girl here in Konoha High, and I really don't want her to feel left out.

"So, after we meet my boyfriend I'll introduce you to my friends, k?" I said while we walk at the corridor. She nodded and smiled. She's a pretty girl, well a very tough one too, she kicked someone's butt this morning, it's Naruto, she mistook Naruto, she though that he's going to do something else so she grabbed his hand and threw him away landing Naruto's back on the floor. She's good with Karate, so does Neji. That's why I want her to meet him, maybe they'll be friends and I can trust her while they're on a training trip, she can keep him away from girls that drools over him. "There he is," I said pointing at him.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, can I use the wash room for a while?" TenTen asked and I just nodded in agreement. Well, maybe this is a chance for me to ask what's wrong.

"Hey, Neji!" I called running towards him. He's looking outside the corridor window; leaning on it, enjoying the sight of some freshmen's baseball game in the field. His hair is tied up and some of his bangs are on his forehead. I blushed when he turned his head to me, Neji always looked so perfect in every way, angle and position. He smiled to me and I smiled back still blushing.

"How's your new classmates?" he asked while I join looking outside the window.

"Great, Iruka-sensei will be my homeroom teacher," I answered. "So, are you going to join the Karate club this year?" I asked looking up to him. His eyes don't look happy that he was with me and it looks like there's something bothering him.

"Yeah," he answered. I turn my body and rested my back at the window wall. I sighed, what could possibly wrong? I'm now thinking about what to tell him, I want to ask him what's wrong with him, with us?

"Neji, what's—"

"How bout you? Still joining the Drama club?" he asked cutting my question. I looked down to my feet.

"Yeah," I answered. "Iruka-sensei asked me to," I continued. "I'm sorry, I promised you that I'll be joining the Karate club with you last month, but I cant let Iruka-sensei down." Oh no, he's not answering back. He's mad at me, oh God!

"I see," he said. I looked up to him; his face looks the same, like he didn't hear anything at all. "I don't mind at all, Sakura. If that's what you want."

"No, it just—"

"Sakura-chan!" someone called from my behind, that voice took our attention and it was TenTen. "Sorry it took so long, I got lost,-- eh? Neji-kun!"

"Huh?"

"TenTen-chan?" Neji asked and TenTen actually nodded. I didn't know that Neji knows her, and I don't have an idea that he told something about her before. Or did he? Maybe I wasn't listening? Uh, no, he doesn't…

TenTen walked towards Neji and they hugged, okaaaaay, I guess there's nothing wrong about that, hugging some girl in front of his girlfriend.

"Well, I missed you," TenTen said. Uh-huh, she missed my boyfriend.

"Yeah, me too—"

"Ahem?" I murmured cutting Neji. I guess there's nothing wrong with their conversation too, and I think there is nothing wrong with my boyfriend still not getting her off with their hug. "I didn't know you know Neji, TenTen-chan," I said forcing myself to smile.

"Yeah, we just met this summer," TenTen answered. I turned my head and my expression changed into _'as for you, mister?' _face.

"Uh, well, I didn't got the chance to tell you this," Neji said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, is that so?" I answered and smiled at TenTen. "So, I bet you met because of Karate, right?"

"Yes, and my dad knows his dad so well." I smirked and turn my head to Neji again. I want to tease and annoy him but I saw his eyes.

"We need to talk, Sakura," Neji suddenly blurt out. My eyes kinda widen and felt a huge boulder on my chest. I knew it, there is something wrong, and now, it's about time for him to speak out.

"You mean… You haven't told her?" TenTen asked that made both of us look at her. "You haven't, haven't you?" Then Neji look down to his feet with gritting teeth, I was looking at him like he was someone I wont forgive.

"What is it, Neji? Tell me." I am determined to know what the hell she was talking about. "Tell me now, Neji!" Neji looked at me and suddenly and his eyes are sorry. "It's about us?"

"Yes—"

"Sakura! Come! Come!" Ino suddenly appeared from nowhere making us freak out. Hinata was there too, looking somewhat confused at us, maybe because of the tension between us three, especially with Neji and I. Ino started dragging me away from them leaving TenTen and Neji with Hinata behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" Hinata called.

* * *

"Where the hell are you dragging me off, Ino?" I whined while she keeps on dragging me to the school field. I was in the middle of something! And it's really important! I want everything to be finish; I want to know what's wrong with US. 

"I saw Sasuke-kun," she begun. Sasuke? What?

"Uchiha, Sasuke?" I exclaimed his name. Uchiha, Sasuke. My childhood friend, he's my friend before Ino and Hinata become my friend. But, our communication stopped and I only heard some stuff from him in the television. He's now a teen actor and a model, he's very hard to reach now, he's now very busy in the world of showbiz and too busy for school and… me.

"Yes, Uchiha, Sasuke," Ino murmured. Ino liked Sasuke a lot, but she got dumped long time ago while still in kindergarten. I wonder… is it really Sasuke that we know from the start?

I heard giggles and squeals from girls. And slowly I saw his raven hair, onyx eyes and his expressionless face. Just like…the old times.

"I can't believe that he went back schooling," a girl said from Sakura's right.

"I heard it's because of free time," other one said.

"Well, who cares? What's good is he's in our school! Man, he's so hot!"

So, he's back where he came from. Will he still remember me? Not only me also Ino and Hinta… and Neji too.

"Okay, okay, pipe down everyone, move out off the way, girls," Tsunade-sama said while she's swinging her paper fan violently moving some girls away from Sasuke. Then, I saw Sasuke's eyes moved… Moved and saw me. I was stunned. He looks so different now, feels like I'm not looking at the old Sasuke that I know, of cut that! He's not the old Sasuke anymore, he's a star, and stars are more like…

"Haruno, Sakura?" I heard. Then the squealing girls and screaming headmistress stopped making noise. Sasuke walk towards me, and everything seems to stop. I remembered, when we're still very young, he said he likes me so much, but he knows that I like Neji better, Sasuke is only my best friend. "Saku-chan?"

I snapped. He's close to me, close enough to recognize whom's he calling Sakura. And that Sakura is really me.

"Sa-su-ke," I called like I call him when we're young. He always calls me Saku-chan and I call him with his name with syllables. I smiled and he smiled back and hugged me tight but I punched him so hard he's face turned.

"OUCH!" he yelped and grab cupped his own souring cheeks with his palm. "What was that for?" he yelled and I gave him my deadly glare.

"THAT WAS FOR NOT SHOWING UP FOR MY 10th TO 15th BIRTHDAY, SICK-O!" I shouted nearly cry. I want to punch him again when Ino kicked Sasuke.

"AND THAT'S FOR LEAVING US WITH OUT ANY WORD!" Ino exclaimed and panting.

"Ouch…" he murmured. "Man, you guys are still aggressive like back when we're little," Sasuke whined. "But I really own you guys an apology," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Che, start buying us lunch today," Ino said with an evil smirk. Sasuke laughed and nodded.

"And you guys can get me hell out of here… Will you?" Sasuke asked with comical voice. It's so weird, when I see him in the television it feels like I'm looking at another Sasuke

"Sure, c'mon!" Ino said dragging Sasuke out of the crowd. I started following them, when we reached outside in the field someone snatched my hand and turn my body, it was Neji, his eyes are angry about jealousy.

"Who the hell is he?" he hissed. I straggle my self to get out of his grip. "Tell me."

"You're hurting me, Neji!" I cried enough for my friends to here. Who's this Neji now?

"Are you cheating on me, Sakura?"

"I am not!" you are the one who's cheating with me… with that… that TenTen! "I will never!" I don't want to lose Neji. Not in my life.

"Hey, you're hurting my friend," Sasuke said grabbing Neji's arm. Neji let go of my hand and Ino went to my back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that!" Neji hissed. "Now let go off me before I heat your face."

"Sasuke, just let go of him," I said with a soft voice.

"You heard him, pretty boy. Now let go!" Sasuke let go of his arm. Neji hissed and looked at me. "We're finished."

What?

**

* * *

Author's Comment: **

Hello! It's me again, with my, uh, I don't know number story. Well, I hope you liked the first chapter and I really hope it didn't confuse you at all. XD  
And so, if there's any suggestion, comment leave a review and I'll reply. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Damn you Cupid

**Damn you Cupid!**

**Chapter two:**

**One two three action!**

It's been how many days? I can't even remember… every minute of the day seems an hour; an hour seems like a day…

"Hey, how long was it seems I became single?" I asked Ino with a very lousy voice. I feel like a thin paper walking around, wait, I feel like being blown by the wind. I gaze at nowhere with my puffy red eyes. She looked down on her wrist watch and look back up to me.

"Twenty two hours, forty-seven minutes and-"

"Okay stop! Jeeze, feels like you're counting the miserable minutes of my life!" I sighed. I know it's not Ino's fault, I've been really moody since that day. I even barked at a dog who kept on barking at me on my way home. Even he got scared off I had an urge to run and after him, grab his tail and swing him to the end of the earth. But Sasuke saw me barking and I felt dumb, but not as dumb when my loved one screamed the way he dump me.

"So you guys talked about it yet?" Ino asked. I don't know, after crying too much I almost gagged my heart out. I doze of into a dream; dreaming of my loved one and me… I shrugged and didn't add anything else. I heard a loud car horn not too far and it stopped next to Ino and me.

The black inked window of the car rolled down, "Yo," Sasuke called waving his hand.

"Ooh, Sasuke, nice wheels!" Ino exclaimed. I said nothing, wheels, funny, how come boys like them so much?

"Eeh? Saku-chan, how come you're not that impressed?" he asked. How? How? I laughed like a crazy woman, eyes red, clothes ruffled and hair untied and horrible. (Just imagine how she looked like lol)

"How?" I asked continue laughing. Then laughed so loud everyone on the street stared at me scared.

--

Thank God Sasuke and Ino threw me in the car; I might not make it alive. I sulk in my desk, not caring when my stomach growls and maybe hissing. I haven't eaten anything, the last thing I ate was the one Sasuke's chocolate he bought for me.

"Hey," someone called beside me. I looked up and saw Neji looking down. I stared. "Let's talk," Neji walked away giving me a signal to follow him. There is nothing to talk about… but I stupidly followed him. Some girls from higher years who have been stalking Neji said I'm his dog because I kept on following him around wherever he goes except at the comfort room. At first I didn't accept the insult, of course I for one am not a dog I'm his lover. But now, funny but I see what they mean. We walked to the school's rooftop. The wind is soft and the cloud is peeping from the cloud often. He used to hold the door for me but now I have to hold it for myself.

It was a long silence, I felt awkward but I feel like we really need this.

"TenTen is my fiancé." He started. I felt someone stabbed me in the back then a bullet from a shotgun then some bunch of bazookas flying and targeted me and tank grind my flat. I thought he would start slow and nice. "It was last summer when our father made the decision. I couldn't say no. I have to make this sacrifice. I knew you would understand but I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth—"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" I cried. "You scallop!" I exclaimed.

"Scallop?" he asked. He didn't know a scallop since he's one? This is trash, he didn't even tell anything about this. Not even once he said her name.

"Yeah, you are…" I didn't want to tell him what scallop means. I hesitated to continue but the emotion of anger has won. "YOU ARE SELFISH!" I pointed my finger in his face. Neji is a scallop for keeping me as his girlfriend and TenTen as her soon-to-be-wife by himself.

There's another silence. Then I hear Neji keeping his mouth shut with muffles and his hands grabbing his stomach. Neji laughed hard as he could. What an asshole.

"Scallops? Selfish?" Neji manage to say between his laughter. What's so funny about that? Scallops are shell-fish, and shell-fish sound like selfish.

"That's not the point why we're talking here, Neji," I manage to say. "How could you keep this? How long were you planning to keep playing on me? To keep me holding on!" I shouted. After the statement I heard no laughter just my sobs. When I cry, Neji used to comfort me.

"_Crybaby Sakura!" everyone teases me, it annoys the hell out of me. It annoys me so much I always cry. Every kids notice my forehead and every time I go out and play, they pick me last, they said because of my forehead is too wide and shiny it blinds them. I know my forehead is wide but it's not shiny. I felt alone._

"_Hey!" someone screamed. I looked up and saw Sasuke running with a stick, swinging it violently to the kids who started running away. "Come back here losers!"_

"_Are you okay?" Neji asked me wiping my tears. Yeah, ever since we are kids I love this Neji._

I guess no one will ever protect me.

"Hey," someone said. I turned to look and Saw Sasuke sitting up from the tiles. He was obviously disturbed when he was sleeping. He stood and held my hand. "If you kept on making her cry, I'll make your parents cry in your very-soon-funeral," he threat. He held my hand tight and led me away from Neji.

Isn't it funny? I just felt unprotected a while ago then now he came back. It feels like I'm one of the girls in the movie.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" he asked.

"_Are you okay, Saku-chan?" the little Sasuke asked panting, Neji and I nodded at him and I smiled. "You won't be seeing those losers for a while," he grimaced and made a funny cracking sound with his knuckles._

I nodded and hugged him. For now, I needed a friend. He hugged back. Knowing someone is there for you is nice.

"C'mon, let's make him feel what he lost, Sakura," he said. I looked up and saw his famous smirk. OMG, he's thinking of a evil plan.


End file.
